The Different Kinds of Kisses
by pinkpetal34
Summary: Snippets of Minato's and Sakura's growing relationship. Each chapter will feature a different kind of kiss.
1. Meetings

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

Six year old Minato was on his way home, after a long day at the academy. He had recently started and so far was enjoying the lessons.

_' I can't wait to tell Dad about today's lesson.'_ he thought happily.

*Sniff*

Minato paused for a moment, to see if he had heard wrong.

*Sniff**Sniff*

_' Sniffing? Is there an animal around?'_ wondered Minato, as he searched all around him.

*Sob*

_' Crying?'_ Minato followed the sounds, towards a bush. He poked his head through and found out what was making that noise.

It was a little girl. She had shoulder length pink hair._' Odd.'_ mused Minato. Was wearing a red dress, that matched her ribbon framing her hair. She had to be a year younger than him and looked like a civilian._' Cause I have never seen a clan member with that hair.'_ expressed Minato, as he moved forward to get a better look at the girl. Her hands were wiping her eyes, that he could not see, nor much of her face.

However, as he was getting closer, he stepped on a twig, causing it to break. At the sound, the girl's head snapped up and Minato's electric blue eyes, met viridian. The girl looked startled, before shrinking away.

Minato was so confused as to why the girl looked so scared, that he nearly missed the words she spoke.

" A- are you g- going to make fun of m- me too?" she questioned softly.

Taken aback by the question, Minato tilted his head slightly." Why would I make fun of you?"

The girl looked like she was contemplating, whether or not to tell him, before finally speaking.

" M- my forehead...people say it's too big and c- call me ugly."

Minato walked up to the rosette. He raised his hand slowly, as to not alarm her, and pushed her bangs out of the way, so he could see it. Her forehead was larger than most, however, in Minato's opinion, it didn't make her look ugly at all.

" I don't think you look ugly." voiced Minato.

The girl sniffled." Really?"

" Really. In fact, I think it makes you look cuter."

The girl's eyes were casted downward." Everyone else seems to disagree."

Minato thought for a moment on how to cheer her up. Instead of replying, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

The little girl's head snapped up, eyes wide, and a deep flush covering her face.

" Everyone else is not your friend, but I want to be." he smiled, a faint dust of pink covering his cheeks.

" Do you mean it?" she asked with wide hopeful eyes.

" I do. My name's Minato, what's yours?"

" Sakura."

"Well then Sakura-chan, would you like to get some ramen with me?"

Sakura beamed." Hai, Minato-kun!"

* * *

Alright, I know I should update ANH, but it's hard writing with little motivation. However, this idea popped into my head and I decided as a side project, I will be working on this, so at least you're all getting MinaSaku feels.

I should be posting a new chapter for ANH before next week is out. Also, I might be posting a new chapter for BNB, which has been edited with some added scenes and a better layout, soon. Just give me time guy and I will deliver the updates.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	2. Practice

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

" Just like that Sakura-chan, now launch it!" called a nine year old Minato.

Eight year old Sakura did as so, sending her wooden shuriken at the target, hitting it in the center.

" I did it! I did it!" cheered Sakura, as she jumped for joy.

" Nice job Sakura-chan. Your getting better."praised Minato, as he sat on his back porch.

Minato was currently helping his best friend, who had recently started learning shuriken and kunai throwing. He himself already aced it and could possibly be graduating from the academy by next year. Seeing as Sakura was still a beginner, Minato got out his nearly old wooden weapons set, for her to practice with.

" Yeah, thanks to you. But, you better expect me to catch up to you Minato! I won't be behind!" declared Sakura, while pointing at said boy.

Minato laughed, as he reached for another wooden shuriken." You still have a long way to go, but I'm sure eventually you -OW!" yelped Minato.

Sakura looked up in alarm and ran over towards him." What happened?"

Minato pulled his hand out of the bag, to reveal a cut finger with blood dripping down it.

" Apparently, I had a kunai in the bag and forgot about it."

Sakura sighed, as she grabbed the medical kit, that Miyu Namikaze had left in case of emergencies.

" Your mom's never gonna let us hear the end of it."

Minato winced, when the disinfectant came in contact with his skin." Hopefully we can keep it from her and dad will be on our side."

Sakura just finished wrapping the band-aid around Minato's index finger.

" Be careful next time." she chastised softly.

Minato nodded, his face still a bit tight from the stinging sensation in his finger. Disinfectant spray was worse than a kunai to him.

Sakura noticed this and reached for his hand, bringing it to her.

Before Minato could ask what she was doing, Sakura took his bandage covered finger and kissed it.

Minato's ears turned red.

" What was that for?"

" Well, you were obviously still in pain from the cut, so I decided to kiss it and make it better. Your mom always said, that's how you help someone close to you, who's in pain."

Sakura smiled brightly, her now semi-long hair blowing with the wind." Do you feel better now?"

Minato looked away, to avoid her seeing his blush." I'm fine. We should get back to training before mom calls us in for dinner."

Sakura seemed to leap up at that." That's right! I need to train harder, to get stronger." She dashed around the back yard, picking up stray wooden kunai and shuriken to use.

Minato shook his head at the sight, blush still somewhat evident on his face.

" Sakura-chan, is so weird." he mumbled with a smile.

* * *

I decided to update this. Depending on if I get inspiration for it, this might count as a kiss on the hand.

Thanks for reading and please review! Also thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, or faved this story.


	3. Jealous

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

Sakura was not jealous and she knew it. Just because Minato seemed to have taken an interest in his new classmate Uzumaki Kushina, did not mean Sakura cared. So what if the girl wanted to become Hokage like Minato, so what if she beat up her bullies, while Sakura couldn't do that without Minato's help, at first, and so what if she took on a genin, while she herself was only 9 years old.

Sakura didn't care.

Minato however, seemed to be a different story.

He would always tell her about the Uzumaki's latest bout of trouble she got into with her pranks or temper. He would laugh and have a big smile on his face, while Sakura would politely nod.

Sakura had never hated the fact that she was a year behind Minato, more than she did now. For hours of the day, the boy was stuck in the same room as the eye-catching girl, while Sakura could not reach him.

It hurt.

It hurt, because Sakura felt like she was losing her best friend. She felt like Minato had found someone better and much more fun. From the stories Minato tells, Kushina sounds like an interesting person, not to mention Sakura had seen the girl and could help but notice how pretty she was. The girl had beautiful long red hair and mesmerizing dark lavender eyes. Sakura on the other hand, had weird pink hair, unusual green eyes, and a large forehead. It was no contest who was prettier.

Even though Minato was only ten and didn't care about girls, Sakura was sure it would not take long to notice who was the better choice.

Not that Sakura liked Minato in that way. He was just her closest friend, whom she cherished.

Right?

**' Oh Please, you like him like him and we both know** **it.'**

That was another thing to add to the reasons why Kushina was batter. She didn't have a voice in her head, that always said what she was too scared to. Sakura had thought it had gone away, after she met Minato, but it would seem that she was here to stay.

**' You need me and you know it. You're too afraid to admit you like Minato in your own head, meanwhile Kushina is always able to say what she wants to say. In a few years, Minato could realize he likes her and you'd just stand there and watch, while he lived happily ever after with Kushina.'**

Sakura looked down. She was not able to say anything, because it was true, she was too scared to be honest.

Minato paused in the middle of his story about how Kushina had let loose mice in the classroom today, when he noticed his friend seemed down.

" What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" he asked in concern.

Startled, Sakura slightly jumped, before shaking her head." N- nothing's wrong! I was just..."

" Just what?"

Sakura sighed. " I was just upset that I can't be with you in class. I- I mean, you always talk about how amazing Kushina is, so I just wish I could see it for myself, ya' know?" she responded with a strained smile.

Minato stared at her for a moment, before replying.

" Yeah, Kushina is amazing." he reached for a few stands of Sakura's long hair, before bring it to him lips." However, you will always be number one, Sakura-chan." he finished smiling.

Sakura blushed in embarrassment at being figured out so easily, but smiled none the less.

She really was luck to have Minato, even if only as a friend.

* * *

I just thought I'd update this.

Hope you liked it.


	4. Shots

The Different Kinds of Kisses

**disclaimer; I don't own Naruto  
**

" Sakura, you need to calm down." spoke Tsunade, as she approached the nine year old girl.

" No! Stay back, I don't wanna die yet!" screamed Sakura, as she sprinted out of the room.

Tsunade sighed in irritation. Honestly it was just a shot! Why did she have to get so worked up about it?

_ How the hell is she ever going to be a medic, if she can't get a shot, like normal kids her age do?'_ she couldn't help, but wonder, as she walked over to the desk and pulled out a sake jug, she kept hidden. _' No need to fret, she'll be back.'_

Tsunade took a large gulp, before sighing, she and Dan were never having kids.

oooo

Sakura was dashing through the streets. Twisting and weaving her way through, she needed to get out of the open area and fast. She knew her Aunt Tsunade had informed everyone that today was her shot day and that they should be on the look out for her, in case she escaped.

_' Why do I need a stupid shot anyway? I'm perfectly healthy and happy, without a giant needle poking my arm.'_ she thought childishly.

" So, you did decide to run after all, chibi-chan." stated an amused teen voice.

Startled, Sakura tripped over her own two feet, which only caused the teen to laugh.

Red from embarrassment, Sakura ignored the teen and blended into the crowd.

_' There's no way I'm gonna let you catch me, nii-chan!'_ Sakura exclaimed, as she dove under a fruit stand to hide.

It wouldn't be safe to stay out in the open, now that she had been spotted, so she couldn't make it to the training field woods, like planned. She lifted the flap on the stand to try to see, if any of her family would be around to take her back.

" Who are you looking for?" questioned a voice in her ear, causing Sakura to jump in surprise.

Given the fact that she was under a table, she only succeeded in hitting her head.

" Ouch!" _' Why do I always get hurt, when I get surprised?'_ she thought bitterly, as annoyed tears gathered in the corner of her eyes.

" That's what you get for trying to skip out on your shot." sang the boy from before.

" Leave me alone, Nawaki-niisan!" glared Sakura

" Aw, but you're so cute, when you're mad." he grinned.

" I'm not getting that shot."

" Why not?"

" Because it'll hurt."

" Being a ninja will hurt."

" Not as bad, as the shot."

Nawaki sighed. Kid logic was so weird. How could getting a kunai stuck in your arm be better than a needle? He thought for a moment, before coming up with an idea.

" Fine, don't get a shot." he said and watched as Sakura nodded her head in confirmation, that she won't, before continuing." But you better kiss your ninja career good-bye."

" Eh?"

" Only ninja, who get all their examinations and shots, are able to graduate from the academy."

" What?" _' But, If I don't graduate from the academy, I can never make my dreams come true and will lose to Kushina.'_

For several months now, Sakura has believed Kushina to be her arch rival in both combat and love. Though, the poor Uzumaki is not aware of it herself. Sakura could already imagine what would happen, if she didn't graduate.

oooo

_" Sakura-chan, I'm sorry you have to hear this, however we can no longer remain friends." said Minato._

_" What? Why?" questioned a teary Sakura._

_" Because you can't even become a ninja, like we said we would. If you're will to give up on your career, I'm willing to give up on you. Besides, I've met someone else."_

_All of a sudden Kushina popped up and linked arms with Minato._

_" Let's go, Minato. We have a mission **together**.'_

_Sakura felt something stab her._

_" Then, afterwards we can celebrate, with **date**."_

_Another stab._

_" What are we celebrating, Kushina?"_

_" Me graduating from the academy, after I got all my shots completed."_

_" Are you okay?" he asked worried, while Sakura was turning as white as a ghost, from bleeding out of the stab wounds._

_" Of course, dattebane! Only a complete **baby** would be too scared to get their shots." _

_That last remark, killed Sakura and sent her, kicking and screaming to her death._

_" Did you hear something?" asked Minato._

_" Nope!" smiled Kushina._

oooo

" NOOO~! I'D RATHER DIE BY THE NEEDLE!" wailed Sakura, as she ran off towards the hospital.

Nawaki blinked. _' What in the world was that?' _

" Hey! What are you doing under my stand, brat!"

_'Uh oh.' _

oooo

" Aunt Tsunade! Aunt Tsunade!" shouted Sakura, as she burst into the room.

" Finally, you're here. Who dragged you back?" asked the blonde.

" No one, now give me the shot."

" No one? Then what made you return?" Tsunade questioned, as she got the needle ready. Her niece hated shots more than spicy foods, which said a lot.

" Uzumaki stealing my m- I mean her taking away something important to me."

_ 'Sure, he's not officially my man, but he's definitely closer to me than her. There's no way, I'm gonna lose Minato.'_

She was so distracted by her thoughts, that she didn't notice the needle go in her arm, but she did feel, when the medicine was injected into her body.

" Ow~" she mumbled, as Tsunade stuck the bandage on. It really did hurt, but the thought of losing Minato was much worse

" Now, if you go across the hall, you can get a sticker and lollipop. Also, someone is waiting for you."

Sakura just nodded, while holding her arm, below where she got her shot.

As she entered the room, she spotted the lady at the desk and lifted up her sleeve, to show she received her shot. Which was rewarded, with a gold star sticker and a watermelon lollipop.

" Nice job, Sakura-chan." spoke a voice from behind her.

Sakura whipped her head around at the familiar voice. " Minato! What are you doing here?"

" Well, I was looking for you, to train with, when I ran into Nawaki. He told me to check the hospital, since you would be receiving your shot today."

" Oh."

" Yep. Though, I'm surprised. I thought you would have run away or something." he commented, as they walked down the hall.

" Pffsh. Me? Run? Now way."

Sakura swore she heard her aunt snort, somewhere in the distance.

" Does your arm hurt?" Minato questioned, looking at her her.

" Well, it does sting a bit..." she mumbled honestly.

Minato reached forward and lifted up her sleeve, before placing a kiss on the band-aid.

" Don't worry, it'll pass."

Sakura beamed.

" Kay!"

* * *

This idea popped into my head and I wanted to get it down, before I forgot.

Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
